


Buffy The Breeding Bitch

by WestOrEast



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Hellhounds, Pregnancy, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Buffy sure wasn't expecting to lose. Especially not to a bimbo of a succubus. But at least the ridiculous demon has something else planned for her besides death. And Buffy even quickly comes to love it.





	Buffy The Breeding Bitch

**Buffy The Breeding Bitch**

  
Buffy winced, holding onto her sore _everything_ as she stared up at the half-dressed succubus panting over her. The demon wasn’t in much better shape. But she was still intact enough to have _won_ against Buffy. Darn it.  
  
“Ha, ow, ha!” The succubus laughed, clutching her side with one hand and pointing at Buffy with the other. “And now, ow, you see the futility of messing with Demonia the Demon Queen!”  
  
Okay, that Buffy had lost to this bimbo was starting to hurt a lot more than the fact that she had _lost_. Buffy tried to stand up, only to realize that her hands had sunk into the floor. And so had her feet. She blinked, tugging at her limbs, using all of her enhanced strength. Only to find that the concrete was solid and unmoving around her limbs. She was stuck on all fours, forced to look up at Dem… the succubus.  
  
“And now,” the succubus said, straightening up with a visible wince of pain, “you will serve forever as my…” she stared down at Buffy, her two brain cells obviously rubbing together to come up with the rest of the declaration, “um, as my _dog’s_ servant! Yes, for the rest of your natural life, you’ll be Buddy’s playmate.”  
  
“Are you _serious_,” Buffy asked, rolling her eyes and tugging again. _Buddy_. Well, given how badly the succubus named herself, similarly low standards for her pet shouldn’t be a huge surprise. “You’ve gotten some asthmatic wiener dog that you call the Prince of Hounds, haven’t… you…”  
  
Buffy blinked and swallowed as she saw a dog pad out from behind the succubus’s throne. A _big_ dog. A _really_ big dog. In fact, it looked more like a hell hound than anything else. Ah crap, that was what it was, wasn’t it?  
  
“Who’s a good boy?” The succubus asked, kneeling down and hugging the hellhound. It smiled dopily and wagged its tail, the club on the end making whistling sounds as it swung through the air. “Yes, you are! Yes, you are!”  
  
Buffy was torn between banging her head against the floor until she knocked herself out, and groaning in disgust. Okay, she had let herself get a bit _slack_ after running away to LA, but how had she lost against _this_?  
  
Buffy sighed as she stared at the succubus and her pet. The succubus sure _looked_ like a succubus, now that she was in her personal realm instead of walking around Los Angeles. Red skin, horns, wings, a tail, and not wearing very much clothing. Oh, and she was really, _really_ hot.  
  
As for the hellhound, Buffy could just barely remember Giles showing her a picture of one once. And the clubbed tail, the fangs poking out of its mouth, and the _big_ hairy body all matched with what she remembered. Man, if that thing wanted to jump up on Buffy, well, she was strong, but she wasn’t _tall_. She would probably end up flat on her back, feeling that thing slobbering on her face. At least it seemed that it was more interested in licking her than biting her.  
  
“Guess what, Buddy?” The succubus said, barely wincing as she knelt down to wrap the hellhound in a big hug, “I got you a toy!” She pointed over to Buffy, who started to wiggle in her restraints again. “Your very own annoying tough girl!”  
  
“I’m a _Slayer_,” Buffy groaned. “A Slayer, okay?”  
  
Oh, also, what was that about a toy?  
  
The succubus stood up and walked over to Buffy, the hellhound prancing around her feet like, well, an excited puppy. Oh man, that wasn’t _really_ a puppy, was it? How much bigger was it going to get if it was? It was already a big taller than Buffy, at least in her current position. She swallowed as she stared up at it, staring into one red eye.  
  
“I know how sad you’ve been, Buddy,” the succubus said, scratching the hellhound behind one of its ears, “not having anyone to play with. So go and give your new bitch a good hard fucking!”  
  
“What!” Buffy shrieked, her eyes suddenly going wide and her cheeks turning pale. “What the hell are you thinking of, you crazy bitttttugh.”  
  
Buffy trailed off as a tsunami of lust suddenly washed over her. All of a sudden, she was so _wet_. No, more than wet. She was dripping with need, her panties were soaked, clinging to her crotch, and she was sure that her jeans were starting to form a dark spot as well. She had never been this turned on before in all of her life.  
  
“That’s no way to talk to me,” the succubus said, pouting as she crossed her arms underneath her small, perfect breasts. Buffy’s mouth ached. She wanted to wrap her lips around the nipples she could see poking out underneath the neon green tube top so badly. “Say you’re sorry, or else I won’t let Buddy… no, okay, I won’t, um…”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Buffy moaned, wanting to cut the rambling off in favor of her getting _fucked_. Oh God, why were her hands inside the concrete? She couldn’t touch herself like this! “I’m sorry, please forgive me!”  
  
“Oh, very well,” the succubus said. “Buddy, can you smell her?” The succubus drew in a deep breath, making her shoulders rise and fall, and her small, perfectly formed breasts jiggle a bit. “She’s wet for you!”  
  
Buddy nodded his head, making a kind of woofing sound. He padded over towards Buffy and pressed his muzzle against her. Buffy pushed back. She was so horny. God, she was so horny, she _needed_ something inside of her _now_. And she didn’t care what it was. Cock, fingers, tongue, a toy, whatever. She didn’t even care if it came from a demon. Or, she looked at the hellhound, a… dog.  
  
The hellhound padded around behind her. Buffy tensed up in anticipation. Then both she and the hellhound whined as she felt his nose pressing against her pants. That felt _kind_ of nice, but nowhere near as good as what Buffy _needed_. And there was no way that she was going to be getting her jeans down, not with her hands encased in the concrete.  
  
“Oh, right,” the succubus said, giggling a bit. “Silly me!”  
  
She walked around behind Buffy. Buffy stared up at her. And she felt a thrill of satisfaction run through her as she saw up the demon’s miniskirt. The blue thong she was wearing must hide _such_ a wonderful pussy. Buffy wanted to press her face against it and feel the arousal running all over her skin.  
  
Then something even _better_ happened. Buffy moaned as she felt the succubus tugging her pants down around her ankles, followed by her panties. She gasped, feeling the cool air of the subdimension washing over her exposed, wet pussy. Her very, very wet pussy. Buffy whimpered and thrust herself backwards and forwards, wanting, _needing_, something, anything to touch her.  
  
And then Buffy got her wish. The hellhound landed on her back. Buffy groaned, feeling the weight pressing down on her. She was barely able to keep herself upright.  
  
Buffy could feel the hellhound’s hot breath puffing against her skin as he panted. And she could _smell_ him. Normally, Buffy would have said that wet dog didn’t begin to cover what the hellhound smelled like. But now, she realized how _strong_ and _bestial_ the scent was. She breathed in deeply, feeling her pussy, somehow, getting a bit wetter as she felt the smell fill her nostrils.  
  
As good as it was to have a hot, heavy, hairy dog on top of her, it wasn’t what Buffy _really_ needed. She needed _cock_. She needed doggy dick inside of her right _now_. She was so _wet_, she needed to get fucked so, so badly.  
  
“Please,” Buffy moaned, feeling all of her aches and pains swept away in an all-consuming wave of lust, “please, Buddy, Demonia, anybody, fuck me, fuck me right now.” Buffy felt like she was going to start crying if she didn’t get a hot, thick cock inside of her virgin pussy right _now_.  
  
“Are you sure?” The succubus asked, kneeling down in front of Buffy and smiling. She started to masturbate, pinching her nipples through her tube top and sliding a hand into her miniskirt. Buffy stared, mouth watering, unspeakably envious at the thought of someone else getting to feel the pleasure she _needed_ to feel. “Aren’t you supposed to be, like, a Slayer or something?”  
  
“I’ll be anything you want,” Buffy said, knowing that she’d hate herself for this when she was calmer. “I’ll be your whore, if you just let me _cum_.”  
  
“Nah,” the succubus said. “I’m only into girls if they have a smaller chest then me.” Buffy was still _her_ just enough to think that any girl with a smaller set of boobs than the succubus probably qualified as a boy. “But Buddy likes girls of any type, right boy?”  
  
The hellhound made a woofing sound at that. He was shifting around on top of Buffy, and she _swore_ that she could feel his hot, hard cock lightly pressing against her thigh. Oh fuck, oh god, if only the tip would lift a bit and then slide _in_. Buffy wanted that more right now than she had wanted anything else in her entire life.  
  
“So you need to ask Buddy if he’ll fuck you,” the succubus said, wet sounds starting to come from her crotch. Buffy licked her lips as she stared at the bulge of the succubus’s fingers against her skirt. “Ask him nicely, because he’s your new master now.”  
  
Buffy considered her options for three seconds. Then she decided that yes, she _was_ that horny.  
  
“Please,” she said, staring at the concrete floor as her body shook in lust. “Please, fuck me.”  
  
Buffy hoped that she wouldn’t have to say anymore than that. As humiliating as this all was, it could still be so, so much worse, if she was made to actually talk about how needy she was feeling right now. She just had to keep calm and hope that, well, she got fucked for the very first time in her life by a huge, smelly hellhound.  
  
The hellhound barked happily on top of her, almost directly into Buffy’s ear. She winced at that, and tried to pull away. It didn’t work, because the devil dog was on top of her, and her feet and hands were still inside the concrete holding her down.  
  
And then thoughts about how loud the hellhound was were driven away. The canine entered Buffy. The Slayer moaned, feeling his cock sliding into her. There was a minute of hesitation, and then he was reaching _deep_ into her. Buffy moaned, in just a bit of pain, as she felt her hymen get pierced, blood mingling with the arousal running out of her. And then the _pleasure_ washed over her.  
  
Buffy moaned, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head as she felt a wonderful sense of bliss wash over her. It felt better than anything else in her life ever had, and she _loved_ it, loved every single second and every single detail of it. It was _amazing_. Why hadn’t she gotten fucked before?  
  
Because it was a _dog_ fucking her. Buffy tried to hold onto that fact, tried to keep the knowledge that she was only this horny because of the succubus inside of her mind as she felt an orgasm rapidly rising inside of her. If it hadn’t been for the bimbo masturbating in front of her, Buffy wouldn’t be feeling like this at _all_.  
  
Even though her brain knew why she was feeling like this, the rest of Buffy’s body didn’t care nearly as much. It was just thinking that she had never felt this good, and that she was so _lucky_ to get to feel her virginity getting taken by a dog.  
  
“How does it feel?” The succubus asked, her voice breathy as she masturbated. “Do you like getting fucked by Buddy?”  
  
Now that Buffy didn’t actually have to beg for the cock that was pounding back and forth inside of her, she wasn’t going to. She kept silent as she got fucked. Or, at least, she didn’t say anything. She was still making noises. Happy, panting noises as she felt the shaft inside of her moving back and forth, stretching her pussy out as she got used and as she felt so _good_ from getting used.  
  
“Hey, I asked you a question,” the succubus said, pouting. “Do you like how this feels or not?” Buffy didn’t answer. “Buddy,” the succubus said, lifting her gaze a bit, “you don’t need to fuck a bitch who doesn’t appreciate what you’re doing to her.”  
  
“No!” Buffy said quickly, a tremor of fear running through her. “Please!” She shivered. “I love it!” Waves of humiliation washed over her, but she kept on going. Buffy would rather be humiliated than not get fucked right now. “It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”  
  
“Well, in that case,” the succubus said, “I _guess_ I can let Buddy keep on fucking you. Because,” her voice shifted into a sweetly saccharine tone, “you’re having such a good time, aren’t you boy? Oh yes you are!”  
  
Buffy would have rolled her eyes at that if she wasn’t busy panting in relief that she was still getting fucked. And that was what was _really_ important right now. That she kept on getting to feel the thick cock moving in and out of her tight, wet pussy. That was all that mattered right now. That Buffy kept on getting to be fucked, that her orgasm kept on rising up inside of her.  
  
Buffy couldn’t think of a single worse thing than _not_ getting fucked right now. The thought of being left alone, her pussy dripping in need, and completely and utterly unable to do anything about it was the worst thought imaginable for Buffy. More than being buried alive, more than being turned into a vampire, the idea of her _not_ getting to cum, when her entire body was thrumming with arousal was bad enough that Buffy would do _anything_ to avoid it happening.  
  
And, thankfully, the hellhound kept on fucking her. Kept on slamming into her, driving his cock into her pussy over and over again. Buffy could feel the pointed tip pressing against her womb as she got fucked. And she could feel the base of his cock slowly swelling. Buffy shivered, knowing that was his knot. And that he would almost certainly knot inside of her.  
  
But that was a problem for later. For now, Buffy was just about to cum, she was going to cum as she got fucked for the very first time and by a demonic dog. And she could tell that this was going to be such a _good_ orgasm that she didn’t care about the minor details.  
  
Instead, Buffy moaned, her head hanging down as she felt the cock thrusting deep inside of her. As the balls of the dog slapped against her clit, Buffy felt herself tipping over the edge into orgasm. And it was _amazing_.  
  
“Cumming,” Buffy moaned, feeling her pussy clamping down tightly around the doggy dick. “Cumming!”  
  
She shivered and shook, feeling the arousal spreading through her body in a perfect, delicious pink wave. She was feeling so _full_, and it was so amazing, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to her and Buffy wanted to feel this good forever and she wanted all of her friends to feel this good and she wanted _more_.  
  
“Guh, good,” Buffy panted, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she felt the hellhound keep on fucking her straight through her orgasm. She lifted her head and stared at the succubus. “So good.”  
  
“That’s right,” the succubus purred, stroking Buffy’s chin. Her fingers were wet with her own arousal, and she kept on masturbating as she stared at Buffy. “Human girls always go nuts over Buddy’s cock.”  
  
Buffy panted as she stared up at the demon. Her lust had died down a bit as the orgasm faded. Not a _lot_, but at least it wasn’t as strong as it had been. And that meant that Buffy could actually think, at least a little bit. And realize that she was on her hands and knees, getting _fucked_ by a dog. That it was a demon dog didn’t make things any better. She was still getting fucked by an animal, and that was a problem.  
  
Buffy wasn’t sure how to _stop_ getting fucked by the hellhound, though. She sure wasn’t up for throwing it off of her back. And she didn’t have the slightest clue how to get the succubus to call it off. Acting like she didn’t like what was happening to her (and she _didn’t_, Buffy told herself that, even as she felt pleasure winding through her body) probably wouldn’t work anymore. It would just have the succubus have her pet fuck Buffy harder.  
  
And Buffy’s thoughts about how to get out of this situation were made more difficult by how _good_ she was feeling. She was feeling _so_ good, and the pleasure was increasing inside of her as the hellhound kept on fucking her, driving his cock in and out of her, forcing her virginal walls apart. Buffy could feel her body getting rocked forward as she got fucked, the force of the thrusts filling her up, making her bounce forwards and back and making her boobs swing inside of her blouse as she got fucked. She was starting to worry that they were going to pop right out of her bra if she kept on getting fucked like this.  
  
She stared at the succubus. The demon was masturbating, and really getting into it. Her head was thrown back, and she was moaning as she played with her body. She looked really _happy_, her red skin glistening in the lights overhead as she watched Buffy get fucked by her pet.  
  
Fucked over and over. Buffy had no idea how much stamina the hellhound had, but she hoped it would cum soon. At least, she thought she hoped it would cum soon. There was some voice in the back of her head that seemed to be saying she wanted this to continue forever and ever.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh,” Buffy repeated over and over again, her voice tiny and breathless.  
  
She couldn’t believe how good she was feeling. Even if it was the succubus casting that lust spell on her, Buffy knew that she still shouldn’t have been enjoying the sensation of getting fucked by a hellhound so much. But she _was_, she was _loving_ how wet her pussy was as it squeeze down around the canine cock inside of her, and she loved how her nipples were pressing into her bra and she loved the smell of the hellhound and she loved_ everything_ about the situation she was in. It was so _amazing_.  
  
Buffy squeezed down tight around the cock moving in and out of her pussy. It was stretching her out so much, and it was feeling so _good_. Better than Buffy could believe, with how she was feeling the orgasm rising up inside of her, growing closer and closer to the surface as the dog endlessly rutted on top of her, seeking only his own pleasure, not caring a _bit_ about what Buffy was feeling. It was humiliating and degrading and Buffy was still getting close to an orgasm. And she just had to hope that she was going to cum _in spite_ of how the hellhound was just using her, and not _because_ of it.  
  
Even in her lust-fogged state, Buffy still had a bit of pride, and she didn’t want to think about what it would say about her if she actively enjoyed getting treated as nothing more than a piece of meat for an animal to get off with. She just had to shake off the creeping suspicion that she was lying to herself. And, and, and instead, look up and watch the succubus! That was it! That was a _much_ better thing that she could be doing, instead of wondering about just how much of all of this Buffy was enjoying.  
  
Buffy stared at the red-skinned succubus. Her tail was swinging back and forth, in long, slow sweeps. And she was still masturbating, her tube top pulled off, and her small breasts standing out. It was a strangely tempting thought, and one that Buffy tried to put out of her mind. Maybe she _wasn’t_ up for questioning her sexuality right now.  
  
And Buffy was helped in that by the hellhound howling as he drove his cock _deep_ inside of Buffy. And then he held it there. Buffy had a second to wonder what that meant before the answer arrived.  
  
Buffy moaned at the top of her voice. The hellhound was cumming inside of her. And to her everlasting shame, Buffy was cumming as well. The two of them shook in mutual orgasms, both of them cumming because of the other. Buffy felt shame lashing at her soul. And she was still cumming.  
  
It felt so _good_. She could feel the shockingly thick spurts of semen filling her pussy, and even going into her womb. Buffy shivered and shook, feeling the cum filling up whatever parts of her pussy the hellhound’s dick hadn’t managed to reach. It was all _over_ her insides, and it was so thick and so hot. So very, very hot. Buffy couldn’t believe that something so hot inside of her could feel so good. But it did.  
  
And there was the knot. It was _impossible_ to ignore the knot. It was filling Buffy up, stretching her cunt out even more than the dick had. Buffy’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she felt the hellhound knot itself inside of her. The sensations were so intense Buffy wasn’t even able to tell if they felt good or not.  
  
“Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh,” Buffy moaned, feeling the sensations overwhelming her. It was all just too _much_. There was no way for Buffy to properly think like this.  
  
“Oh, wow,” the succubus said from a million miles away. “You look so _cute_ right now.” She giggled. “Are you going to make that face again when he cums inside of your ass?”  
  
Buffy was too out of it to think about what that meant. She heard it, and understood it, but actually _thinking_ about the implications were beyond her. All she could do was feel the hot, thick cum inside of her body, and the hot, heavy weight pressing down on her back. That was the entirety of Buffy’s brainpower right now.  
  
Part of that was from what Buffy was feeling. And part of it was from what Buffy was _feeling_. The orgasm she was having was even better than her first one. It was so _big_ inside of her, filling her up so much, not leaving any possibility of anything else happening inside of her head. She was just cumming and cumming and cumming, from having a dog cumming inside of her.  
  
It took a long, long time for Buffy to get back to normal. By the time she was more or less thinking straight again, the hellhound had pulled out of her. Buffy shivered, feeling the hellhound’s semen slowly running out of her stretched, sensitive pussy and sliding down her thighs. She looked up at the succubus.  
  
“Hey, you’re awake,” the succubus said cheerily, still masturbating right in front of Buffy. “How do you like your new master?”  
  
“Guh,” Buffy moaned, feeling cotton clouds filling her brain.  
  
“That good, huh?” the succubus said. “Don’t worry, Buddy’s going to fuck you a _lot_ more often. Although,” she said brightly. “I’m sure your pregnant already!” She patted Buffy’s cheek. “Isn’t that nice, knowing that you’re nice and knocked up?”  
  
Buffy wasn’t sure if it was nice or not. She was still feeling too out of it to really think in terms of good or bad. Maybe later, once she had recovered some more, she would be able to figure out how she felt about being bred by a _dog_. Right now, though? Not a chance of figuring that out.  
  
Right now, all Buffy wanted to do was sit down and have a bit of a rest.

*******

Buffy smiled as she stared down at her daughters. The three half-hellhound girls stared up at her, their eyes wide and excited. And why wouldn’t they be? They were about to go out and leave Queen Demonia, the Queen of the Demon’s, realm for the very first time. It was a big day.  
  
“Are you ready, girls?” Buffy asked, cradling her swollen belly.  
  
“Yes, Mom,” all three of them chirped, glancing at each other and smiling. Their tails were wagging back and forth, and their dog ears were standing straight up.  
  
“Only a few hours should have passed out in the real world since I came here to Master and Her Majesty,” Buffy said. “So everything I told you should still be accurate.” She smiled, looking down at her brave, beautiful, sexy girls. “And if you have any problems, you can come right back to me and ask me for advice, got it?”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” Ally said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Buffy _knew_ her girls wouldn’t be coming back for help unless they got in a _lot_ of trouble. Of course, since they were going to be imitating their mother in laying evil, they probably would get in trouble pretty quickly. Or had it been slaying evil? It had been so long that Buffy wasn’t sure anymore. But fucking bad people, animals, constructs, machines and energy emanations sounded like the kind of thing Buffy would do.  
  
Buffy heard Master barking. She’d better wrap this up soon and go back and take care of her daily duties. Namely, draining Master’s balls, getting his cum all over and inside of her.  
  
“Cindy, Ally, Betty,” Buffy said, hugging each of her daughters and pulling them close against her, “I’m sure you’re going to do a _great_ job.” She smiled and stroked their hair. “Just make sure to come back and visit your mother from time to time, okay?”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” they all chorused once more.  
  
And then they turned to leave, heading for the portal Buffy hadn’t used once since she had arrived. She watched them go, feeling a bit nervous. She hoped she had prepared them for the life she was sure she had once lived. Part of Buffy wished she could go with them, to watch over them and help them.  
  
But the rest of her knew that her place was here with Master. And anyway, with this _big_ belly (Buffy was sure it was triplets again), there was no way that she had any business going out and about. Instead, she needed to get back underneath Master. He had _needs_ and Buffy needed to fulfill them.  
  
And the proof of how well Buffy filled his needs was so _obvious_. Buffy was completely and utterly naked, except for the collar she wore. The thick, red, leather collar said ‘Buffy, Property of Buddy’ on the metal tag. It had been so _nice_ of Her Majesty to give Buffy the collar, so that if she ever felt worried about her place in life, she could just look down and feel reassured that everything was right with the world.  
  
As Buffy walked, she felt her big, pregnant belly bouncing from side to side. She loved being pregnant. And naked. And getting fucked by Master. And by any of her sons that were old enough to fuck her. And showing her daughters how nice it was to have sex as well. Life in general was pretty good for Buffy.  
  
She could feel the arousal dripping down her thighs as she went through the halls of Her Majesty’s domain. And if Buffy got much more aroused, then her boobies would start to leak milk as well. Leak big, far droplets of milk that run down her tits, and then down the huge curve of her belly.  
  
Smiling, Buffy started back towards Master. As she went, she cradled her huge belly, feeling the children kicking around inside of her. It was such a nice feeling, having her latest litter pressing against her. More than nice. Buffy was constantly wet while pregnant, thinking about how _amazing_ it was that Master had fucked her again and knocked her up again, and that she was making more adorable little boys and girls to raise and cherish and to fuck and get fucked by.  
  
“Hello, Master!” Buffy said cheerfully, as she came into the nursery. Master was looking down at Sally and Timmy. They were giggling as they stared up at their father, waving small, pudgy fists and trying to touch him. “I’m here for you to fuck!”  
  
Buffy was already getting onto her hands and knees as she spoke. She turned around, presenting her butt and pussy for Master to look at. She wondered which hole he was going to take this time. Whatever one he chose; it would quite obviously be the right hole. It wasn’t possible for Master to choose the _wrong_ hole, after all. It was a contradiction in terms for Master to fuck Buffy in the wrong way.  
  
As she listened to Master pad over to her, Buffy smiled. Her first set of daughters should be out and experiencing LA by now. She hoped that they were having a _wonderful_ time and making their mother proud.  
  
Buffy felt really lucky to not only belong to Master, but also to be responsible for making so many new champions of love and good. She really was making a difference in the world with her actions. What more could she possibly want?  
  
Nothing, besides Master to fuck her some more.


End file.
